World War 1 1837
by Writingsterner
Summary: Basically what would maybe happen if World War One erupted in 1837. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

1837 December 31st 5 minutes till Midnight

All across Europe and the world major events were happening that would shape human history. Lets take a look shall we

Berlin, Prussia

Representatives from all the German states, Holland and Luxembourg gather in the Prussian Parliament. They were voting for a proposal to create a new state, a confederation, a confederation of Germany and the Low Countries. Each representative had 1 vote. The building was tense. At 3 minutes till 12 the bill was passed. The room erupted into joy. A new state had been created. Its capital, Munich. There was suddenly a new power on the international playing table. This new confederation claims ownership of Belgium but Belgium refuses to enter into the confederation. A war was brewing.

Paris, France

The leaders of France,Great Britain,Switzerland,Norway,The Russian Duchy of Finland and Denmark had gathered to form a new entity. Each nation agreed to go through. The new entity would be an alliance of nations To form the European Military Alliance. The Leader of Finland was the revolutionary leader that argued for independence of Finland not the actually Russian representative. This new alliance also promised the protection of Belgium from German Expansion and Make Finland and independent nation. Although Belgium was not present in this alliance, Belgium hopes this would thwart german plans of expanding into the Belgium. They were wrong. All member nations was obligated to send troops and protect Belgium. War was brewing.

St. Petersburg, Russia

Parliament was in session. They were voting on a deceleration of war against Austria-Hungary and Rumania. The bill was passed. The king then called up the reserves and ordered Russian units to the Rumanian border. War was brewing.

German Artillery Encampment, German-Belgian border.

Artillery open fire on Belgian Fortifications As Calvary and men pour into Belgium from holland. An official declaration of war had been issued by the king in Munich. It also had an ultimatum for the Belgian government. It reads: the German government demands Belgium pay 5000000 Doitchmarks to the German government and cede Brussels, Antwerp, and upper Belgium to the confederation of Germany and the low countries, and become a protectorate of Germany. The Belgians refused. The European military alliance had been required to protect Belgium from aggression so the alliance was obliged to go to war with Germany. World War 1 had started


	2. Chapter 2

1838 January 3,

Fighting on the Belgian-German border had escalated. Continued German bombardment of Belgian ports had weakened their international trading ability. As an effect of this the Belgian economy was in shambles with the German destroying their infrastructure,roads,farms,damns,courthouses,churches,banks everything.

The belgians also had to stop a German advance from the north in holland . The German forces had advanced already deep into Belgium. The Germans had a huge advantage having highly trained troops and advanced equipment, compared to the Belgian army which was small,outdated, and underequiped. the 3rd German rifle and artillery corp, 5th German heavy infantry division and the 7th regiment of the Dutch elite dragons were on the outskirts of the Antwerp. They there besieged the city shelling them, and cutting off food supply's. The city had maybe 35 days of food reserves but the city could not sustain itself in an all out siege

meanwhile advance from the East had been slowed due to massive Belgian fortification networks. Although the situation look bleak as the Belgians were beginning to run out of munitions for their army.

Meanwhile The Belgian government had been evacuated to London. French forces were preparing to enter the country and a British naval fleet carrying over 32000 Royal Marines were due to land in Copenhagen,Denmark over fears of German plans to annex Denmark into the confederation.

1838 January 17th, Antwerp

Belgian guards sound the alarm in the barracks. The Belgian and French troops garrisoned there awake and rush to their battlestations. A german assault had taken place on the city. But it was hopeless. The federal armory was in shambles and all the munitions had been destroyed by shelling. The walls were crumbling from artillery shells,and since the soldiers had no munitions they resorted to only sword and bayonet, compared to elite dragoons and German infantry and artillery. So in only 2 hours the city was captured and made the capital of the Confederation Territory of Flanders and Lower France. The Germans later appointed a Military Administrator, Lukas Diotcher, the govern the region.

And across the world the United States was getting interested in this war...


End file.
